Chasing Destiny
by believeinmexo
Summary: Ever wonder where life will lead you? Who you will meet or the pranks that will be played on you? Destiny knows all these answers, so take a journey and go through a life of Joe Jonas, where only destiny knows where he will end up. Joley.
1. Chapter 1

Life goes on. Even if you've suffered numerous heartbreaks, your best friend dies because of a psycho drunk driver, or even after you've left your hometown you grew up in, people will still be living their lives. The wind ruffled my hair, as we pulled into the old neighborhood I used to live in as a kid. The houses looked the same, the way they were five years ago, when I last saw this faded memory in my mind. "Do you like it so far?" I asked my girlfriend, slowly stroking the palm of her hand with the pad of my thumb.

She glanced at me with a reassuring smile, tightening the grip she had on my hand. "I think it's perfect, especially for a first year back for high school," Demi smiled, letting the wind run through her black loose curls. She was perfect in every way possible. From the way the side of her cheeks tightened whenever she smiled to the way she laughed, as though nothing else mattered.

"Alright, well here we are," I explained, jumping out of the car to let Demi out. The old colonial house laid at the top of the hill, that overlooked the whole cityscape of Los Angeles. The clouds had aligned into one dark one that began to hover over me and Demi, as lightening struck the tree beside our car.

"Oh my god, my hair," Demi squealed, running at full speed to the front porch while rain began to fall down in torrents on me. Okay, so maybe she was a little bit of drama queen, but we all have those moments, don't we?

Thunder began to crash while the lightening lit up the sky, as I rolled our bags out of the car and onto the wet pavement. "Sweetie, do you want your suitcases?" I wondered, pointing to the eight suitcases she had packed for her two week trip.

"Of course I want it, you idiot, don't just leave it on the soaking wet ground," Demi spat, huffing out into the rain to grab the suitcase, bringing it back to the front porch.

I rolled my eyes in frustration, slamming the trunk and the passenger door, lugging the seven other suitcases she had packed. This was going to be a very interesting two weeks with my lovely girlfriend, but I didn't care, I was just glad to be home.

"Would you hurry up and open the god damn door so that we can get out of this cold weather and into the warmth of your house?" Demi snapped, pointing through the window, so that I could see all of my family and friends sitting around the kitchen, laughing.

I could feel the smile spread across my cold cherry red lips, bending down to pick the key up off the mat to open the door. "Of course, my beautiful queen," I opened the door, letting Demi go in while I shut the door behind her and dropped all of her belongings onto the hard maple wood floor.

"Be careful with those, Joe, it has all of my stu-," she tried to say, before being interrupted.

"THERE HERE!" somebody from the kitchen yelled, pummeling me down to the ground with them.

When I looked up, I was filled with the happiness that had gotten me through the worst of my days, throughout my childhood. "Miles, it's so good to see you again," I whispered into her ear, wrapping my arms tighter around her waist.

She giggled, burying her face into my chest as she started to laugh uncontrollably. "I've missed you so much Joe," Miley gave me a toothy grin, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I laughed, meeting eyes with Demi's, as she raised one eyebrow up, giving me her famous stink eye. "Aw, I missed you too Miles, but I really want you to meet someone," I picked her up off of me, escorting her over to Demi, "This is my girlfriend, Demi, Demi, this is my best girl friend, Miley."

Demi's eyes widened as she became face to face with Miley, her eyebrows beginning to furrow in disgust. "Oh well, if it isn't the infamous Miley, have a good time skinny dipping in the lake?" she questioned, laughing under her breath.

Miley's eyes began to well up, as she stormed past Demi and stomped up the stairs with heavy, broken steps. I glanced at Demi in confusion, wondering how she could be so heartless and why she would say such a thing to Miley. "How do you know her?" I inquired, glancing up the stairs to see if Miley was coming back down.

Demi smirked, turning my face towards her. "Well, it all started when we were in the same cabin for camp and me and Miley were like two peas in a pod, I'm talking inseparable. But, that all changed when I started befriending other guys in the camp and she got really jealous, but I didn't care. Then, one night we were out past curfew and the guys and I saw Miley coming back from the bathrooms, and that's when we decided to play the world's best prank on her. We told her that we wanted to hang out with her and she totally bought it, so she joined us. Next thing you know, we're all laughing and having a good time, until one of the guys suggests we play Truth or Dare, which was so much fun. One of the guys knew that Miley wasn't the greatest of swimmers, so when she was totally spaced out, he took off her shirt and shorts and threw her into the water, it was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life," she explained, still smirking at the thought of it.

I looked at Demi in shock, shaking my head in disbelief about how heartless she really could be. "That's just about the rudest thing Demi. Maybe you should go apologize to her and think about other people besides yourself," I explained, pointing to the light that just went on in my brother's room.

"I'd rather not," Demi shook her head in disagreement, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"STOP! I don't want to talk to you right now, either you go and apologize to her or you can sleep in a hotel tonight," I spat at her, removing her hands from around my neck and giving her a number for a hotel. This wasn't how she was when I met her. She was the quiet, shy girl, who wasn't involved with anybody besides herself. I thought that she was different from the other girls I had dated in the past, but maybe now destiny was showing me what was really behind the fake act.

Demi bowed her head down and quietly began to sob. I did feel bad so I just rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down. "I'm so sorry, I realize now what I did was wrong and uncalled for. Please forgive me," she pleaded, picking her head up which revealed her bloodshot red eyes and tear stained face.

I have to admit, I did feel bad for what I said to her. I never meant to do anything harmful to her, especially make her cry. "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I just said," I whispered into her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist and stroking her hair. Maybe she was just in a bad mood because of the weather or our two hour car ride from LAX. Either way, I believed that destiny was just in a bad mood tonight.

"It's okay," Demi continued to sob into my shoulder, "Is it okay if I go and meet your family now?"

"Of course it is," I said, picking her head up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good," Demi smiled, pulling me into a tight hug, as she rolled her eyes and gave Miley a quick smirk, who was sitting at the top of the stairs, watching the whole act play out.

"She's such a great girl, Joseph. I think you really outdid yourself this time," my mom beamed, pinching my cheeks, "I think you might have found 'the one.'"

"Maybe mom, you never know what destiny has in store for you," I replied, happy that my mother had approved of one of my girlfriends. It's true, I'm a sucker for all of that mushy gushy stuff that girls kill to have a boy say to her. I guess I'm just really meant to be a girl.

"Your right, I don't. But, I know that you'll make a good decision because you have a good heart and I raised you the right way," my mom said, kissing my cheek and walking off to bed.

I rose my hand up to knock on my brother's bedroom door, before hearing a giggle and what sounded like a kiss. I didn't know my brother had a girlfriend. I quietly opened the door to see who the mystery girl was, just as they were about to kiss the door creaked forward and I fell face first onto his hard wood floor, meeting eyes with Miley. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, causing them to turn a bright red. The two of them just stared at me with horror and anger in their eyes. "So, how's it going?" I asked, trying to act normal, as though there was nothing awkward about the situation we were all in.

Nick looked at me in shock, releasing Miley's hand from his tight grip. He made his way over to me, quickly patting my shoulder. "It's good to see you man, but ever heard of knocking?" Nick whispered into my ear, pounding fists with me while he turned his gaze toward Miley, "We were kind of in the middle of something."

I felt my chest begin to tighten, allowing my heartbeat to accelerate, as though, it was about to jump out of my chest. Jealousy filled in the pit of my stomach as I stared at Nick and Miley grazing upon each other like they were the only two left on the Earth. Witnessing this, I couldn't help but let my hands clench into a tight fist. "Yeah sure, sorry about that. I just wanted to say hi and I guess I'll see you guys later," I said exiting Nick's room with the same jealousy from before, only this time, I was brought back to reality when my girlfriend bumped into me.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she asked, seductively, slowly placing her hands behind my neck while gently squeezing it. Why did she have to know where my weak spot was?

Tears began to fill my eyes as I stared at the floor, trying my best to hold them in. I couldn't deal with this now. I just needed to be alone, away from the world, so that I could cry in peace and not let anyone see how weak I truly am. "Not now Demi," I lightly whispered, removing her hands from around my neck and placing them at her side.

"You're never in the fucking mood," Demi mumbled under her breath, huffing off into the guest room, as she slammed the door, tight, causing glass and pictures to fall off of the shelf that lay right outside of the door.

I quickly made my way over to the mess she had made, careful that I didn't step on any sheets of glass. Observing everything that was on the ground, only one thing in particular caught my eye. I swiftly picked it up, looking at it more closely to get a better view. It was a picture of me and some other girl that I hardly recognized because the glass had cracked right on her face, making it look like a useless memory. I turned it around to see if it happened to have the name of the girl on it. There it was, in bold print: **Joe and**_** Miley**_** Spring 2000**. How could I not have recognized her, even without the crack? I could feel my heart shatter into a million little pieces, holding in all the strength I had to not and go kill Demi for what she had caused. But I decided not to, instead, I just sat in the middle of the hallway, holding the picture close to my chest, while the pools of tears just poured out of my eyes, like a never-ending rainstorm.

The clock struck a new hour, causing me to lift my head with the ticking of the clock that showed _11:00 P.M._ Had it seriously only been one hour? Demi never came to check on me to see if I was okay after the 'accident,' which she had caused. Some girlfriend she is. I slowly made my way up to my room, located at what was supposed to be the 'attic.' The window was open a speck, swiftly letting the cool wind into my overheated bedroom. I poked my head out of the window, beginning to climb on the roof, just like I did about everyday when I was little to clear my mind from the drama filled world. I laid my head down on the roof, gazing up on the stars that lightened up the sky, hearing quiet whispers coming from below me. Who the heck could that be? I rolled over to the edge of the roof, quietly listening to the conversation between the two people, who I later learned were Nick and Miley, because Nick's room was located directly underneath mine.

"I really don't like her, Nick. She's like the rudest person and Joe, one of the sweetest people alive, is going to be crushed because of this whole innocent act she's playing on him and I just don't want to see him get hurt," Miley explained, slightly sobbing into Nick's shoulder.

Nick began to sway her back and forth, looking as though they would break into a different dance at any moment. "Shh, sweetie, it's going to be alright, he's not our problem right now. Let's just focus on us for now," he said, lifting up Miley's chin to go and kiss her.

Miley quickly turned her head away from his lips, allowing him to plant one on her cheek instead. "Uh yeah, I'm not sure if I want there to be an 'us,'" she mumbled shakily, letting the words slowly roll off of her innocent tongue, "I'm sorry I just think it's better this way because of the type of relationship we have and how close I am with your brother. I just don't want it to be awkward." She looked away, having her back facing in Nick's direction, as she looked out into the open air and the distant noise of cars on the freeway.

Nick glanced at her, confused and heartbroken, as to why she would say something like that when he thought things were working out perfectly. "I understand Miles, but it wouldn't be awkward or anything, I would make sure it wasn't," Nick began to protest, grabbing Miley from behind while he spinned her around so that she was looking into his root beer like eyes.

"I just don't know, N-," Miley started to protest before she was cut off.

Nick pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck. He picked her up and placed her on the rail of the balcony, pressing his lips harder against hers as she continued to ruffle her hands through his pile of curls. "Does that prove to you of how much I want to be with you?" Nick softly whispered, unlocking their lips from one another, keeping his forehead pressed against Miley's.

"I think so," she said, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Her eyes twinkled as the moonlight acted as a spotlight on her, showing the world all of her beautiful features. From her clear blue eyes to her gorgeous smile, she was absolutely fearless.

"Good," Nick smiled, pulling her into another deep kiss, "So, if I may, Miley will you be my girlfriend?" From the way he looked at her with his deep brown innocent eyes, I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, believing that he wasn't going to break her heart.

Her lips shot into a huge smile that plastered on her thin lips, shaking her head uncontrollably with excitement. "YES! Of course, I'll be your girlfriend!" Miley shouted, throwing her hands around Nick's neck.

I was truly happy for them, because they deserve nothing but the best in life. They're the two most important people in my life and I shouldn't be moping around, instead, just being happy for them. I heard somebody whisper-shouting my name from a few feet away, searching for the voice I locked eyes with Demi. Oh shit, of course. Why did she have to find _my_ sanctuary place?

"What the hell are you doing out there, Joe?" Demi began to raise her voice, confused as to why as I was on the edge of the roof.

I glanced over at her, nervous as hell as to what she would do if she found out that I was eavesdropping on Miley and Nick's conversation. "Hey baby, what's up?"I wondered, making my way over toward the window she was looking out of, blocking her view of the life that went on outside of the window.

Demi rolled her eyes in frustration, pushing me out of the way as she started to throw her legs through the window, trying to get onto the roof. She stopped dead in her tracks, hearing voices coming from a few feet away as my palms started to sweat and the bead of sweat began to trickle down my cheeks. "Did you hear that?" she asked, searching the roof for any sign of anyone that could be talking.

"Um, no. Are you hearing things?" I nudged her, joking around with her.

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you? God, you're so annoying," Demi shouted, tugging on her hair in agony, "Could you just sh-,"

I placed my hand on the back of her neck, colliding our lips together so she would just shut up. The taste of her lips on mine was revolting. Her lip gloss smothered me in the taste of watermelon mixed in with, I think, was the taste of banana. Gross. Who the hell would want their lips to smell like watermelon and bananas, that's just like the worst combination ever? As I pulled away from Demi, I looked away from her and, somehow, we had managed to end up back in my bedroom on the hard wood floor.

"Um, Joe," Demi said, pointing to Nick, who stood in my doorway with a furious look among his face. Oh God, some shits about to go down.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick glanced at me, infuriated, with his fists clenched tight. He pointed toward the outside hallway with the pissed expression he had plastered among his face. "May I speak to you outside, Joseph?" Nick gritted his teeth, crossing his arms around his chest.

Demi started to giggle, as though she was some drunken women exiting a bar and realizing she was a completely different person. "Why are you looking at Joey like that, Nicky?" she asked, smiling while she looked from me to Nick and Nick back to me.

"Sure bro," I said, acting like everything was normal as I gave Demi a kiss on the cheek. I entered the hallway, just as Miley walked by to kiss Nick good-bye and give me a quick hug. I waved as she walked off and said good-bye to everyone in the kitchen with her sweet sounding voice, putting my hand down just as the door slammed tightly shut.

Nick turned to me, the same annoyed expression plastered on her face. He pushed me up against the wall, pinning my arms tightly so that I wouldn't be able to move. "How did you like the view, Joe?" he pressed, pushing me harder against the thick wall. What was he talking about? The view…the view of what?

I placed my hands on his arms, trying my best to make him loose his tight grip from around my neck. He kept on pressing his hands harder onto my neck, causing me to stop breathing and loose conscious. "What are you talking about Nick? What view?" I whispered, furrowing my eyes in confusion as I grabbed the side of the wall for support to help me not hit the floor.

Nick rolled his eyes in frustration, pulling his hair in agony as well. "The view of Miley and I kissing and having a conversation about our relationship. The view where you were laying at the edge of the roof, thinking that no one could see you. Does that refresh your memory Joe?" Nick yelled in my face, slapping my cheek hard so that all I could feel was the sting that the slap had left behind after it was all over.

I didn't say anything back, I just couldn't because I had no strength left in me to fight back. He was so much stronger than I'd ever be and had everything that I wish I could have: the looks, the body, being a ladies' man, a phenomenal student, but most importantly, having the girl that I've loved for so long (9 years, 5 months, and 14 days to be exact.) All of this stuff just came to my mind and I just couldn't take it anymore because they're other people in this world besides the self-centered ones, like Nick. "I'm sorry, dude. I heard you guys talking about me and Demi's relationship and felt that I had the right to listen in on your relationship status since you think you know everything about my relationship with Demi," I explained, hissing through my clenched teeth as I breathed heavily in and out of my nose while the emptiness in my soul began to fill with satisfaction.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Joe. You never have and never will. You walk around this world thinking everyone loves you because they think you're the best thing ever. Well, things have changed since then, Joe. You need to get your head out of the past and get yourself a fucking reality checks like the rest of us already have," Nick shouted, shutting the door tightly while the sound of breaking glass filled my ears.

I lay on the hard cream colored floor with my face staring up at the ceiling. My consciousness must have come back to me some time in that short moment, because I felt myself walking down the screeching staircase and into the dark, emptiness of the living room. I threw myself onto the warmth of the couch, burying my face, into what felt like a pillow, as I bawled my eyes out while beginning to shake uncontrollably with defeat. Wrapping my arms tighter around the pillow, I began to hear a slight heartbeat against my ear. I glanced up, locking eyes with two breath taking oceanic blue eyes. There she was in front of me, looking gorgeous, watching me be a wimp as the tears continued to cascade down my eyes. God, why me?

"Joe…," Miley whispered, wiping away the tear stains that had formed on my face, "it's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere." She pulled me up next to her, slipping her hand around my waist as she laid me down on her chest.

I looked up at her, picking my head off of her chest and onto the backboard of the coach, releasing her grip from around my waist in the process. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, following every move that I made with her delicate eyes. "I'm sorry Miles, I just think it would be awkward since you're dating my brother and we don't have that type of boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. You know you're like a sister to me, right?" I could feel my chest tighten up, my heart rate beginning to accelerate in its chamber as it pounded heavily against the weakness of my chest. The tears didn't stop there, if not, they just continued to fall in torrents. I just wish she didn't see me like this.

She nodded her head up and down, stroking my hand as she gently kissed it. Why did she have to make things harder than they already were? "Yeah, I know what you're saying and I don't think Nick would approve of that, either. But, I hope it's okay if I stay with you because I don't want you to be alone. I promise to stay on one side and you can stay on the other," Miley laughed, shifting her body toward the other side of the leather coach.

"Alright," I said, staying on my side while getting a blanket to wrap around my shivering body.

"Uh, Joe? I'm sorry, but do you have like any clothes I could borrow to sleep in? I didn't know I was going to stay over tonight and I didn't pack anything," Miley explained with a half hearted smile among her thin lips.

I could feel my lips curl into a slight smile. No girl has ever asked me to borrow a T-Shirt or shorts for them to sleep in or anything. Not even my long term girlfriends of like 6 months. Or Demi. "Yeah sure, you could go upstairs and get them if you want. They're the last drawer on the left," I say, making up my side of the couch, separated from Miley's empty side.

She slightly smiled, grabbing my arm to the staircase and pointing to the top where a light had bounced off of the wall and back into the bedroom. "I don't want Nick to know that I'm here. I just want it to be us tonight and for it to be drama free. So, could you please go get me clothes?" Miley pleaded, her eyes begging like a lost puppy looking for its owner.

I let go of her arm, stepping on the first step that made a loud, obnoxious squeak. Stopping dead in my tracks, I pointed to the couch for Miley to go to, in case Nick or Demi decided to come down and look for me. I continued up the steps, this time tiptoeing and being more vigilant about the rest of the steps that lay ahead of me. I stopped at the top of the staircase, looking from one way to another to see if Nick or Demi had a chance of seeing me. Carefully opening the door to my room, I quickly turned the light on, scattering through all of my clothes for pajamas for Miley to wear. I repeated this process again while making my way back downstairs into the safety zone. Making my way toward Miley, I realized she was sleeping. I gently shook her, whispering her name into her ear every chance I got. "Miles, I got you clothes," I murmured, lightly shaking her fragile body.

Miley shifted to the other side of the couch, so that her back was facing toward me. "Just put the shirt on me," she mumbled into the pillow, beginning to pull off the shirt she was originally wearing.

"No Miles, it's okay," I exclaimed, turning my head around and covering my eyes, not wanting to see anything my brother would murder me for looking at.

Miley turned me around with my eyes still closed, removing my hands from over my eyes. As she did this, I shut my eyes tighter, blocking my vision from the rest of the world. "Joey, it's okay, I still have my shirt on," she giggled, pointing to her navy blue American Eagle sweater, "But, could you please take it off for me? I'm too lazy to do it myself. Don't worry, I have a tank top on underneath." Thank God.

I slowly pulled her shirt over her head, gulping every free time I got. She was absolutely stunning, even her body was magnificent. Who knew? "Um, I brought you two shirts. Which one do you want?" I gulped again, looking away so that I wouldn't do anything I would regret while she made a decision.

"It doesn't matter to me, but I'll go with the red one," Miley yawned, picking up the shirt and handing it to me. Really? She seriously was doing this to me, making me put on her shirt? Oh God, this girl has to make my life so much more difficult than it already is. But, she's so worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun reflected through the window, giving a glare off of the figure that was lying next to me while I let the edges of my lips turn into a slight smile. I carefully slipped my hands off her warm body, trying my best not to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. I was halfway off of the bed before she grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward her. "Where were you going Joey?" Miley softly whispered, her eyes still closed as she slowly wrapped her arms around my waist.

I shook my head in disbelief, looking at Miley while she softly breathed in and out of her nose. What the hell was going on? She slightly opened her eyes, removing the covers from around her body and made her way over to her vanity mirror. I widened my eyes, speechless at the person standing in front of me. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, it looked like she only stood about four foot five inches. Was this for real or am I completely hallucinating? "Miles, how old am I?" I asked, probably sounding like the most clueless person in the world.

She giggled, ruffling my hair with her soft, delicate hands, never letting the smile escape from her innocent lips. "Joey, you're silly. Just because it's your birthday today, it doesn't mean you're getting any younger than me," Miley laughed, confusing me even more, "You're thirteen today silly and that means you're leaving me and are going to be friends with more cooler people than I am." The hurt in her eyes said it all and I remembered this day more than anything. It was the day we had our first ever fight and didn't talk to each other for a week on edge, maybe even longer.

I pulled her into a tight hug, shaking my head in disbelief about how shocked I was she could say, or even think that. I could never do anything like that to anybody especially her, does she even know me at all? I'm the biggest loner on the face of this Earth, how could I possibly be pulled in with the 'in crowd' in a matter of seconds? I could never do that to her, ever. And that, that was the thing I vowed not to do, but boy did I break that promise. Big time.

Miley stared me straight in the eyes, shaking me uncontrollably, "JOE! You have to get up, there's an emergency!" She was now on top of me, screaming at the top of her lungs and freaking me the hell out. Again, what the hell is going on?

I shot my eyes open as I was pelted with nothing but darkness in sight. I sat up on the couch, my eyes scanning the other side of the couch to see if Miley was there. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep, throwing her hands in the air like something or someone was out to get her. "STOP!" she shouted, moaning in pain, "We have an emergency." I let the words keep replaying in my head over and over again. What emergency? I walked over to her, debating whether or not to wake her up from her nightmare or make her stay in it for a little while longer. I didn't do any of those things, instead, I just sat down next to her and stroked her luscious brunette hair and hope she wouldn't wake up because I didn't want to be the one to tell her that the nightmares she had since she was six are still going on, ten years later, at the age of sixteen. The nightmares that I don't know about because it was one of the things she never told me about, breaking our pact to tell each other everything. But, also like her, I've had some stuff I kept from her as well.

The sun shuffled its way through the closed blinds of the living room, blinding my eyes with the amount of light that poured into the room. I tried moving my hands so that I could stretch and begin another interesting day in the life of Joe Jonas, but my hand was like trapped under something. I kept trying to tug my hand out of the uncomfortable position it was in, but it wouldn't come out. I followed my hand to where it stopped, why does the world have to hate me so much? Of course, it was nowhere other than locked around Miley's waist with her hand, securely, on top of mine. "Are you fricking kidding me?" I mumbled to myself, clenching my hands into fists from frustration.

Miley stirred in her sleep, swiftly opening her eyes and letting out a quiet groan as she stretched and yawned, releasing her grip tight grip from my hand while her back faced me throughout this entire process. She turned around smacking the side of my head, which felt like a ton of bricks being thrown at the side of my sensitive head. "I'm so sorry, Joe," Miley gasped, covering her mouth while she tried not to laugh, "I didn't know you were there. I'm so sorry." She covered her mouth, beginning to laugh hysterically as she stroked the side of my head for comfort. Could she get any cuter?

"It's okay," I smirked, placing my hand on top of hers as she began to slow down her pace. She widened her eyes, burying her face in the pillow and suffocating herself by hiding under the covers. I hope she knew what she was doing every time she messed me with like that. That, my people, is called getting revenge.

She yelped, tightening her grip on the blanket as I got on top of her and began peeling the covers off of her. "This is what happens when you mess with me, sweetheart," I explained, beginning to tickle her before winding up on the hard wood floor with her coming down not too far behind me, still laughing sheepishly. Boy, would I do anything to see her smile like that every day of my life. Gazing into her eyes with her on top of me, I felt like nothing could go wrong, like the world had just stopped for our own benefit. That is, until I heavy, heart pounding footsteps coming toward us.

Miley's smile quickly faded off of her thin lips and her heart warming laugh vanished, so that all the people in the world could go back to their boring lives without hearing the beautiful sound that made my heart melt. "Umm, Joe, it looks like you have a visitor," Miley murmured, pointing Demi out to me, letting her voice go even lower than it had to be, "It was fun while it lasted." It sure was, my love, it sure was.

Demi crossed her arms, quickly tapping her foot with a pissed off expression plastered on her bitchy face. Why couldn't she just be happy and not act like it was always her time of the month? Miley swiftly rolled off of me, squeezing my hand for what I hope is good luck as she gathered all of her things and making her way to the maplewood door, waving goodbye one last time before she closed the door, letting the lock hit the hitch with one last click. Now, I was faced with my worst nightmare. Her. "Hey baby," I said, still lying on the floor while looking at her upside down.

She eyed me, probably still suspicious about what I was doing with Miley on top of me. Man, I could have done a lot of things if Demi didn't interrupt us, okay Joe get back to reality before she sees you thinking about Miley. And, by the way dude, you couldn't possibly do anything with a girl who: a) is your brother's girlfriend, b) is like a sister to you, and c) your real girlfriend hates. But, hey, she can't read my thoughts, my dirty little thoughts. Alright, seriously dude you need to snap out this before it becomes a bad habit. "Okay, Joe, what the hell is going on with you? You used to be this hardcore guy that I thought was amazing and thought of giving myself away to," Demi explained, still crossing her arms. Oh shit, did she just say giving herself away, like as virginity? Hell no, she isn't getting into my pants because I'm staying pure until marriage and that girl will hopefully be Miley. Okay now before she sees me thinking about Miley again, let's get back to what she was blabbing about before, "But now I'm not so sure because when we come to see your family, you turn into this disgusting mushy gushy guy that nobody likes and it's all because of that fucking bitch Miley and I hate it. So now you have to choose Joe, me or her?"

Are you for real girl? Seriously, you want me to choose between you and my best friend? Thank God Miley isn't here, oh great I spoke to soon. I locked eyes with Miley, who was coming back in the front door because she probably had forgotten something. Oh yeah by the way Miles, I need my clothes back. Quick before Demi sees, take them off and throw them to me. I can't believe this. Why does the world hate me so freaking much?


End file.
